bullyfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:SirLinkalot96/Me Making Fun of Stuff
Hey, Bully Wiki peoples! I came up with an idea that I should go on rants about celeberties that annoy me, songs that piss me off, and whatever pisses me off at the moment. Basically, I'm reeeeeaaaally hyper when I drink 3 cans of Monster Energy Drink. So I'm craaaaaaazzzzzzyyy rite now!!!!!!!!!! JUSTIN BIEBER: Okay, so everyone ''knows who Justin Bieber is right now. Normally I try to ignore him, but that's REALLY hard to do, since I see pictures of him on my sister's bedroom walls, on TV, on the radio, and on the search bars on the computer when you type in the letter J all that comes up is Justin Bieber. Plus, a lot of guys hate him because they're jealous because he could have ANY GOD DAMN GIRL IN THIS SAD WORLD!!!!! I have a Twitter and I was on a few days ago, and theres this group called "The Beliebers" and they're made up of horny little 5-12 year olds who LOOOOOVVVE Justin Bieber more than anything in the world. And there was this topic about Justin, and they're saying "HUMP ME JUSTIN!" "HAVE SEX WITH ME JUSTIN!" "MAKE MY BED ROCK JUSTIN!" and they're 8 year olds! Honestly, I didn't know what humping was until I was 9 years old! I also think it's annoying how he has these pathetic catchphrases like, "Bieber Blast" "Belieber" "Bieber Fever" and so on. They're just SO OBNOXIOUS! To all you Beliebers out there, STOP TREATING HIM LIKE HE'S SOME KIND OF GOD, CUZ HE'S NOT! And to all you Bieber haters out there, stop hating on him like he's Chris Brown, that's MY job. But there is ALWAYS gonna be another Justin Bieber. First, I believe this all started with N-SYNC in about... 2001. Then it was Jesse McCartney, Jonas Brothers, and NOW it's Justin Bieber. We all must live with it. For the rest of our lives. Let's face it: There's always going to be another Justin Bieber. I'd give him about..... 2 or 3 years. Or until I kill him.... MWAHAHAHAAHA!!!! '''BILLIONARE AND TRAVIE MCCOY:' Okay, this one REALLY TICKS ME OFF! Travie McCoy is some singer who changed his name to Travie cuz he thinks it makes him sound important. And he sings this song called "Billionare" and I hear it on the radio ALL THE FRIKIN TIME! "I wanna be a billionare so frikin bad." Bitch, shut the hell up! You're already rolling around in a million dollars, and you have the nerve to make a song about how much you aren't happy with a million dollars?! You want more huh?! I would give away my house just to have a million dollars! I'd even be happy with a 1,000 dollars! That selfish little f**knut!! There are kids in f**king Africa who are starving to death and people in America who have lost their jobs because of the terrible economy and you think that YOU can make money off a song saying how much you want to be a billionare and how much you want to be on the covers on magazines?! STOP SINGING ABOUT PROBLEMS THAT YOU DON'T EVEN HAVE, YOU SELF-CENTERED JERK!! AIRPLANES: Okay, this song annoys me as well. "Airplanes" A lot of people love this song, but I beg to differ! I mean seriously: "Airplanes in the night sky like shooting stars." Do you realize how ''stu''pid you sound when you say that? If you make a wish on a god damn airplane, s**t ain't gonna happen! That's like saying, "Let's pretend that this dictionary is a cheeseburger cuz I'm frikin hungry." What if what you think is an airplane is a helicopter? Is your wish gonna come true then? NO! It's not! And if it was a ''real ''shooting star and you make a wish, s**t ain't gonna happen either. What are we, 12?! And THAT'S all I have to rant about right now! Leave me a comment saying what I should rant and make fun of about next! Category:Blog posts